


to noise making.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: adventure snippets of a fireteam composed of a hunter, warlock, and occasionally their titan.sometimes they're smart.other times, not so much.





	1. death by furby.

**Author's Note:**

> just a space to archive stories of my friends and i fireteam with our headcanons, story ideas, etc. they're all big giant gays and honestly im just here to have fun.

It wasn’t surprising that Lune and Weasel usually had to be on constant supervision. While they both brought out the best in each other, most of the time it lead to catastrophic events. Both of them had a habit of being a bit unruly and doing things they shouldn’t. This included yelling Daddy at each other very loudly whenever they were in the City. People learned to embrace their strangeness, even though it took quite awhile.

Today was new. With Hawthorne and Grey both currently out of the city, Lune and Weasel were left to their own devices. They usually kept to Lune’s place during days like that, until he presented them with an incredible idea. The two were known for trying to find the most ridiculous ways to kill one another, and Weasel had just spotted another idea. He got up from his place on the floor to pull off a mangled furby from the fireplace mantle. It was their friendship furby he gifted Lune with a while back. 

“Lune.” He called to her.

The awoken came from the kitchen, brushing flour from her hands. She raised an eyebrow at seeing him with the toy, a shit eating grin on his face. Lune knew perfectly well he was up to something which would undoubtedly get them both in trouble. The worst thing that could happen would be Ikora coming to scold them. 

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Okay so. I just had the best idea. What if we threw this furby at each other as hard we can to see if one of us dies from it?” Weasel asked. 

They’ve both done a lot of stupid shit, but this idea was definitely up there. Lune loved it. Her strength was really unmatched. Lune stood at 6’4” while her fellow awoken was only 5’7” so it was obvious on who was probably going to win this. She tossed her apron aside before half tying up her white hair. 

“I know the perfect spot.”

Lune guided him to the spawn point near the annex. It was quiet and away from the Vanguard. Both of their Ghosts had spawned out to sit on the sidelines while they prepped their position. Meatball and Sandbag Darren knew trying to reason with them. Even if they didn’t approve. 

Weasel was first to make a throw, but Lune was able to easily catch it.

“God you really do have weak twink arms.” She teased.

“Sorry not everyone can be a lumbering lesbian like you.” He retorted only to shriek from the furby being hurled at him.

Weasel ducked as it made contact with the wall behind him. 

“You’re suppose to let it hit you.” Lune said.

“I got scared.” Weasel replied.

After a few minutes, they both easily got the hang of how hard and fast to throw it. They were going to have some massive bruises on them after. It was unlikely their ghosts would patch them up. Meatball hoped doing so would deter Lune from doing future dumb ass shit like this. But usually that’s was never the case. For all of the world saving Lune and Weasel did, they were a couple of dumbasses sometimes.

“Alright this is going to be the shot. I feel it.” She muttered.

Lune threw the furby with what felt like all of her strength and might. It managed to hit Weasel right on the temple, effectively knocking him to the floor. Sandbag Darren sighed as he floated above his guardian. He did a quick scan before confirming that the throw did kill her friend. 

“Meatball, please tell me you got that on video so we can analyze it later.” Lune said. 

Her ghost chirped in reply, signaling that he did. She did a little fistbump as Weasel’s ghost resurrected him. He didn’t wake up at first. Lune figured it was probably going to be a while till he did. After picking him up, she moved aside his hair to see the bruising again his light blue skin. They didn’t think about how they would explain this to their significant others when they had returned.

It was a couple hours before Weasel had woken back up. He got up from the nest of dirty clothing and complained under his breath about his head. Weasel stumbled into the kitchen, slumping against the table. 

“How you feeling?” She asked, sliding him a bag of ice.

Weasel just groaned in reply and pressed him face against the ice.

“Wanna go again? Best two out of three?” 

He threw the bag of ice at her in reply.


	2. Pigeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o:

“Are we sure that this is a good idea?” Lune asked with uncertainty. Currently, the duo where surrounded by slices of bread with small holes cut in the center. Weasel had come across old Golden Age cat photos that consisted of slices of bread on an animal’s head. Immediately he knew that he had to pitch the idea to Lune. Their goal was to capture as many pigeons in the courtyard as they could to stick the slices of bread on their heads. Lune was convinced of the idea at first. But it was difficult to say no to her best friend. Weasel suggested they test run it on Louis until Lune informed him that she didn’t want to be banished to the couch.

And that’s how they ended up on Lune’s apartment floor with the old songs of Carly Rae Jepsen blasting throughout her place. Both of their ghosts were perched on pillows on the couch, discussing how absolutely stupid this idea was. Convincing their Guardians not to do anything stupid was its own task, which they quickly learned. On the long list of dumb shit they’ve done, at least this wasn’t very close to the top.

“Okay, this is like two entire loaves. I think we’re good.” Lune said.

“Or-r-r-r-r-r, we could do another.” Weasel tried to persuade.

“Absolutely not.” She replied sternly.

“Fine! Let’s go.” Weasel said with a pout. He proceeded to shove various slices of bread in his pocket. 

The two headed on their way out the door to execute their plan. Lune decided the best place was probably out of the way of where, specifically, Ikora could see. She settled on a little nook near Hawthorne’s set up. A large amount of pigeons tended to be there quite often. It seemed to be the safest beat. 

Weasel wasted no time in trying to chase down the pigeons. He struggled at first before successfully catching two in his hands. Lune shoved the bread on their heads then quickly snapped a picture of Weasel successfully holding the two birds. 

Their success was short lived. Once putting the pigeons down, the flock of birds swarmed both them and the pigeons. Lune grabbed Weasel’s hand to pull them both slowly out of the growing pigeon hoard because this was all going to shit very quickly. It didn’t take long for the two of them to run across the courtyard, trying to outrun the birds. Weasel wasn’t helping by continuing to keep most of the bread in his pockets, despite Lune’s attempts to get him to throw it all on the ground.

The two were backed into a corner, surrounded by what must have been 50 pigeons. That wasn’t counting all the other birds that had flocked into the courtyard, causing others to take some sort of shelter. Lune could tell Ikora look horrified then zeroed in on them.

“You and I? We had a good run. I just hope they hold a nice funeral for us. If these birds won’t kill us, I’m sure Ikora is DEFINITELY going too.” Lune rambled on. 

“At least we’re going down together?” Weasel replied sheepishly.

Then the two Guardians were overtaken by the massive flock of pigeons.

It didn’t take Ikora long to flush out the massive pigeon problem and get things back to normal. The Courtyard was an absolute disaster. Trash and feathers littered the floor. She stood in front of Weasel and Lune, tapping her foot at them. Both of them suffered minor Pigeon damage. A few cuts on their face was the worst of it.

“I hope you both know how much trouble you’re in.” Ikora said.

“Yes Ma'am. We’ll clean up the courtyard right away.” Lune replied quietly.

She pulled herself and then Weasel, who was trying his hardest to ignore eye contact with Ikora. 

“Was this really worth it?” Ikora asked.

Lune and Weasel just waved her off with a smile before starting to clean up their mess, as Ikora supervised with a smile on her face.


End file.
